Brothers
by Sliverloc303
Summary: "When we get to the castle he will either be put in a cell or taken away to be looked after by someone. Do not get attached to him." "But you won't let Uther put him in prison will you?" Merlin asked.


**Brothers**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OCs.

"_Take no prisoners." _

Arthur heard these words over and over again in his head. His father really had no idea.

Uther had sat in his throne room with the crown on his head, looking Arthur in the eye and telling him to destroy all the sorcerers and witches that were hidden in a valley within Uther's territories.

In Uther's eyes things were simple. They were using magic, magic was banned and they were all sentenced to death, with practically no trial at all.

But it was Arthur that held the sword in his hand. Arthur who had to watch as these people young and old, man and woman, ran terrified from him and his knights. It was Arthur that had to watch as these people were struck down and left lying on the ground.

Some tried to use magic, he saw that too, but they were soon killed. Did his father comprehend at all what he was asking his son to do? He was asking him to kill people that had never caused him any harm before. Yes they used magic and yes he had seen magic do some terrible things but…but _this_. This was destroying a group of people that seemed no threat at all.

Arthur looked around quickly at the campsite that had soon turned into a battlefield. Screams and shouts filled his ears and he tried to concentrate, tried to shake the thoughts out of his head.

A loud shout made him turn and just in time he brought up his sword to block the attack of a heavily build man. A quick twist of Arthur's own sword and the man's weapon fell from his hands.

In a moment of panic the man raised his hand and started to mutter a spell. Arthur, like it was a reflex, brought his sword up.

Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and speared the man through his chest. The man fell to the mossy ground, blood pouring from his wound. Arthur could tell that he was already dead.

He looked up seeing one of his knights holding a crossbow and already loading another arrow into his weapon. Arthur looked around seeing his knights battling the people and he suddenly stopped.

Did one of those villagers look like Merlin? No, Arthur thought as he shook his head.

But then he caught sight of another villager, a young woman. Did she look like Gwen?

Arthur shook his head again, getting his mind in focus. He blocked more attacks coming at him, sending his attackers to the ground.

It was only when the attacks stopped; when his knights had control of the people did his thoughts come back to him.

Those villagers didn't look like Merlin or Gwen or anyone else he knew. But what if it was them? What if it was them he was ordered to kill?

He felt a pang in his chest at the thought and he quickly shouted out "Stop!"

His knights froze at his command, the remaining villagers injured on the ground. But one knight had already begun his strike and the sound of a sword going through flesh seemed to echo around the valley. The sound of that sword being pulled out of the body was heard soon after.

Arthur sighed and said, "Enough bloodshed!"

The knights looked at each other and one said, "But sire? His Majesty said-."

"Do you see the King here?" Arthur shouted at them, "Do you see him standing with you as you destroy these people? No you don't, but I am here and you will follow my orders!"

The knights nodded each of them putting away their weapons. Arthur sighed when he saw the handful of prisoners left. "Tie them up and look around the camp. If you see anything strange then alert me."

The knights nodded setting of to follow their orders. Arthur also started to walk around the camp, stepping around bodies as he did so. His father would be furious when he found out about Arthur's orders but he couldn't let his knights continue killing these people who seemingly posed no threat. It seemed to scar them as much as it did him.

Arthur looked around the tents and then inside them, glancing around in them, knowing his knights would soon be checking them too. But it was when he got to a certain tent, when he pulled back the front flap to look in that Arthur froze and stared at the sight in front of him.

A pair of terrified brown eyes looked back at him, belonging to a shaking little boy that was crouched in the corner of the tent. The blond haired boy looked at Arthur like he was a monster coming to eat him and Arthur stared back at the boy in shock.

"Um," Arthur said and he couldn't really think of something else.

A knight appeared at Arthur's side, not looking into the tent and said, "Sire, do you want me to check this tent?"

Arthur gave another look to the boy before turning towards his knight and saying, "No. Get Merlin. He's back with the horses."

The knight frowned at him and Arthur replied, "Get Merlin! You know where he is!"

The knight nodded and quickly headed back to get Merlin.

**-A few minutes later-**

Merlin stopped when he entered the camp. His eyes widened at the sight of some many bodies and it was only when a knight clapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards Arthur standing by a tent, did he step forward.

He was slightly glad now that Arthur had told him to stay by the horses. Gaius had told him before they left Camelot to not interfere, if only to keep his secret and keep himself safe.

Merlin reached Arthur and asked, "What's wrong?"

Arthur gestured towards the tent he was standing in front of and Merlin looked in. He looked back at Arthur quickly and whispered, "There's a boy in there."

Arthur frowned at him and said, "Really Merlin? I hadn't noticed!"

Merlin ignored the sarcasm and asked, "What are you going to do with him? Where are his parents? And Uther's orders were to take no prisoners."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "There has been too much bloodshed today Merlin. That of men and woman and I don't think a child should be punished when it looks like he has done nothing. And… and there's a chance his parents may already be dead."

"Are we going to bring him back to the castle?" Merlin said.

"I don't know!" Arthur said, folding his arms, "Remember all the problems we went through the last time we saved a magical child?"

Merlin winched slightly and nodded. "But we can't just leave him!" he exclaimed, "Wither he's magical or not he is still just a child!"

Arthur sighed and looked at the tent. Then he pulled back the flap and stepped inside the tent. Merlin followed after him and looked again at the child huddling in the corner.

Arthur looked at him and smiled slightly. "Hello," he said as he crouched down to the boy's level, "What's your name?"

The boy only pressed back further into the tent and clasped his hands even tighter around his knees, which were press against his chest.

Merlin reached down to Arthur and whispered, "Maybe if you take off your bloody sword, he wouldn't be so afraid of you?"

Arthur frowned, knowing Merlin was right. He took off his sword from his belt but left it near him as he looked at the boy again. "What's you name?" Arthur asked again.

The boy just looked between Merlin and Arthur in fear.

Arthur sighed and said, "Well I'm Arthur." There was a cough from behind him and Arthur sighed, saying, "And that idiot is Merlin."

Suddenly a noise other then fear was heard from the boy. Laughter. A small, short laugh.

Arthur grinned, happy to be getting somewhere.

Merlin meanwhile sighed and said, "Wonderful, he hasn't said a word and you've already got him laughing at me."

"It's not that hard," Arthur said back causing the boy to smile slightly.

Arthur edged forward and said again, "What's your name?"

The boy stared at him for a moment before saying, "Luke."

Arthur smiled and said, "Do you know how old you are?"

Luke looked at his fingers using them to count his age before putting up his hand and showing four fingers. Arthur nodded and then said, "Can you do magic Luke?"

Luke looked at him and didn't say anything. "It's alright," Arthur said, "You can tell us." Luke bit his lip and said, "I used to make things go on fire but I haven't done it for a while."

"Have you tried to do it?" Arthur asked, worried now since the child had admitted to magic.

Luke replied, "I've tried a few times but I can't do it. Daddy said something about my magic was little and I got too big for it."

Arthur stood up and turned to Merlin. "Is he saying that he outgrew his magic?" Merlin asked, "Can you do that?"

Arthur replied, "My father told me a few stories of such cases. Back when he first banned magic, parents who used magic used such an excuse to save their children."

"Well I think it's true," Merlin said, "That way Luke doesn't have to be arrested."

Arthur nodded looking at the boy and said, "We'll have to see what my father has to say about it."

"And all those other prisoners?" Merlin added.

Arthur sighed, remembering the people that were tied up outside, "Yes, those too."

Arthur glanced at Luke and then back at Merlin. "It's just… I have no idea what to do with it!"

Merlin sighed and replied, "He is not an 'it', Arthur. He's a little boy. I assume that we once a little boy too and you played with other children?"

Arthur frowned, "I am the Crown Prince. I was not aloud play with other children unless they were also royalty!"

Merlin sighed and said, "That explains so much!"

Arthur glared at him and Merlin said, "Look, just…be nice to him. It's probable that he just lost his parents so I think a little kindness might help!"

Arthur nodded and he walked towards Luke.

"Luke," Arthur said in what he hoped was a soft voice, "We're going to take you somewhere where you can get something to eat and to rest. Alright?"

Luke was hesitant for a moment before nodded. Arthur glanced at the opening in the tent. He didn't want the boy to have to walk through bodies…especially if two of those bodies were those of his parents. So Arthur turned to Luke and picked him up.

Merlin looked on in surprise as the boy managed to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck despite the armour. Arthur looked at the boy and said, "Luke I want you to close your eyes until I tell you that you can open them, ok? It's really important."

Luke nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Arthur then walked out of the tent, leaving Merlin to grab his sword and follow him.

His knights were surprised to say the least to see their prince coming out of a tent with a little boy but they simple waited for their orders.

Arthur walked over to the prisoners and asked them, "Does this boy belong to any of you?"

One prisoner spoke, "Him and his parents came to camp a few days ago. None of us knew them that well but they seemed like nice people. So no, he does not belong to any of us."

Arthur sighed and beckoned his knight over. Arthur leaned forward so Luke would not hear and whispered, "Find out which of the bodies are his parents before we leave."

The knight nodded and Arthur, still holding Luke, and Merlin walked back to the horses.

**-Later-**

Merlin smiled slightly. He tried to hide the grin that was plastered on his face but he couldn't and Arthur caught sight of it.

"What are you grinning at?" he hissed at him from his position on his horse.

Merlin smiled wider and said, "You're a natural!"

Arthur looked down to see Luke, who was sitting in front of him on the horse, leaning against him fast asleep.

Arthur glared at Merlin and said, "If you wake him up-."

"Oh right the quiet servant is much more likely to wake up the child then a group of loud knights in full armour!" Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him and said, "Merlin, quiet is not a word that anyone would use to describe you."

They were making their way back to Camelot and they would soon be reaching the city. The prisoners were being brought back as well but Arthur didn't think Luke was up to walking all that way.

Arthur glanced at Merlin and asked, "A natural what?"

Merlin replied, "I mean you're good with him. He's taken a liking to you."

Arthur scowled and said, "Don't even start Merlin! When we get to castle Luke will either be put in the cell or taken away to be looked after by someone. Do not get attached to him."

"But you won't let Uther put him in prison will you?" Merlin asked, "He's just a child."

Arthur glanced down at the small child and then looked forward. "I will do my best," he said.

**-Camelot-**

Gwen put another cloth back on the table neatly folded and washed. She smiled slightly.

Working as Gaius's assistant had kept her busy, kept her mind off Morgana's disappearance. She helped him with patients and had met many people throughout the kingdom, many of them touched by her kind words and actions. She found herself greeted by many people in the streets of Camelot.

She was now in Merlin and Gauis's quarters and Gwen picked up the pile of cloths that she had folded on the table, walking over to the cupboard. She had just put them in and shut the cupboard door when Gauis came rushing into the room.

"What is the matter Gauis?" Gwen asked, concerned about his worried state.

"Gwen," Gauis said, "Arthur and his knights are back from their expedition in the valley."

Gwen scoffed and said, "You mean their expedition to murder people!" She had been in the room with Gauis when Uther had given his orders and she could hardly believe that Arthur would agree to kill those people, magic or not.

"Well it seems Arthur did not follow Uther's orders completely," Gauis said as he picked up his already full bag full of cloths and ointments, "There are prisoners in need of our help."

Gwen's anger faded slightly, wondering what exactly Arthur had done in the valley. She followed Gauis out of his and Merlin's quarters and towards the Main Hall.

As she entered she was greeted with the sight of many bruised and battered knights, a handful of prisoners, a worried looking Merlin and Arthur…who was holding a small boy.

Gwen walked forward with Gauis watching Arthur and the boy. The boy seemed perfectly content where he was and was playing with the straps on Arthur's armour. Arthur looked down at the boy and said quietly, "Don't do that." The boy looked at him and did as he was told. Gwen smiled at this and then turned to look at Uther.

The king was sitting on his throne pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes were closed. People were quiet, waiting for Uther's orders. The king opened his eyes and let his hand drop to rest on his chair.

He looked at Arthur and said, "Are you telling me…that not only did you save a group of magic using traitors but you also want me to spare a boy? Whose parents used magic?"

Arthur looked back at him and replied, "Yes, that's exactly it. We couldn't just kill everyone! They might have used magic but this boy hasn't and he's just a child."

Uther frowned at his son's defiance. Arthur hadn't being listening to him for a while now. Going against his orders was becoming a pattern for Arthur.

"May I say something to you sire?" Gauis asked stepping forward.

Uther nodded to him and Gauis said, "I think it would be in your best interests to spare the boy sire. The people would not think to well of you killing him or putting him in a cell. But…"

"But what Gauis? Get to the point!" Uther ordered.

Gauis replied, "But if you let him go, allow Arthur to take him under his wing somewhat, then it might be received quite well by not only the people but also other Kings in other kingdoms."

Arthur tried his best not to scoff. Gauis was smart by playing on his father's need to look good at other kings. Then he realized exactly what Gauis had said.

"Actually," he said, getting their attention, "I wasn't thinking that the boy could stay here! We could find a relative or something. Maybe he could stay with one of the servants."

"No," Uther said, a small smile coming to his face, "No he stay in the royal household. He can help your idiotic servant or something."

Merlin tried his best not to look offended and he just looked at Luke, who giggled slightly.

"It would look well," Uther said, more to himself then anyone else, "We take in an orphan boy, give him a job away from magic. Yes. Yes very good."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and said, "I'll just bring the boy to get something to eat then? And the knights can get cleaned up?"

Uther nodded and waved his hand, excusing them. The doors were opened and everyone filed out.

Gauis turned to Gwen and said, "I'll go check on the knights. You can go look after the boy." Gwen nodded and walked in the direction that Arthur and Merlin had gone.

Arthur sighed and placed Luke down on the chair in his room.

Merlin walked up to Luke and said, "Would you like something to eat?"

Luke nodded quickly and Merlin smiled, "I'll just get you something then" and walked out of the door.

Just after he left the door opened and Gwen looked in. Arthur saw her and a wide smile came over his face.

"Gwenevere," he said, "Are you here to check on our guest?"

Gwen smiled back at him and replied, "Yes, and what is our guest's name?"

"Luke!" Luke said happily, immediately liking the pretty and kind looking maid.

Gwen smiled and said, "Well it's lovely to meet you Luke. I'm Gwen."

Arthur smiled widely as he watched her talk to Luke. She was very good with him. She was very good with people over all really. It was one of her many positive traits. He cleared his throat when he realized that he was staring at her and waited for Merlin to come back.

**-Later-**

Arthur sighed and looked over the papers lying on his desk. Being a prince had many advantages but the amount of paperwork was tedious. It was late and many people had turned into their houses and rooms.

There was quiet knock at the door and Arthur looked up and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Luke's head appeared around the door. Arthur frowned at him. He was supposed to in the small room down in the servant's quarters, sleeping.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him.

Luke stepped into the room and said, "I-I couldn't sleep. I had a n-nightmare."

Arthur sighed. He remembered when he had nightmares as a child. The servant minding him would just tell him to go back to bed and his father would say that he should be braver like Uther himself. He used to hate it when they did that and it didn't help him.

"Well, um…I suppose you can wait here for a while," Arthur said.

Luke nodded and walked over to the table. He sat up on the chair beside Arthur and watched as he worked.

Arthur continued reading the papers in front of him, occasionally writing with his quill. It was about an hour later when Arthur glanced at Luke.

The boy had fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of the chair. Arthur smiled slightly and stood up.

He walked over to Luke, picking the boy up easily. He walked out the door with the boy in his arms and walked towards the servant's quarters. He stopped when he neared it.

Had it always been this cold down here? Arthur looked down at Luke who was already shivering. He had been staying in a damp forest for a few days and now he was staying in a cold room. What if he caught something? Gwen had taken a real liking the boy and she wouldn't be happy if caught a cold, especially if Arthur could do something to stop it.

Arthur sighed and turned. He made his way through the dark castle until he reached Merlin and Gauis's rooms. He opened the door and saw Gauis sleeping in his bed. Not wanting to wake him, Arthur quietly made his way to Merlin's room. Opening the door, as quietly as possible, he looked in to see Merlin sleeping in his bed.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed, "Merlin! Wake up!"

Merlin jolted awake and looked towards him. "What?" he said groggily "Is there someone attacking the castle?"

Arthur sighed and said, "If there was Merlin, I doubt you would be any help! But I need you to help Luke."

Merlin sat up and said, "What's wrong with him?"

"He needs to sleep here from now on. The servant's quarters are too cold for him," Arthur said as he walked into the room.

Merlin frowned when he saw Luke asleep and he said, "Where will he sleep?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know! Just make sure he's ok!"

Merlin nodded as Arthur left Luke lying on the bed. Then Merlin grinned and said, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you cared about him."

Arthur frowned and said, "Shut up Merlin!" before walking out the door.

Merlin sighed and looked at Luke. Then he waved his hand making a pile of blankets in the corner to fly up. They layered on top of each other to make a makeshift mattress near the wall. He moved Luke onto this and then placed another blanket onto of the boy.

"Arthur does care about you," Merlin said to the sleeping boy, "He just has a hard time showing it. Actually he has that problem with a lot of people."

Merlin sighed as he got back into his own bed. Luke would have to get an actual bed and who knew if Gauis would let Luke stay with them. But that could all wait.

**-A few weeks later-**

Arthur strode down the street, making the rounds of the city. The fact that this was near where Gwen lived had nothing to do with it. At least that what he told himself.

He looked around at the people as they made their way down the street, shopping or working.

Suddenly he heard a laugh from behind him. He turned and saw Luke running towards him with Merlin running after him.

Luke reached him and Arthur nearly stumbled backwards as he picked Luke up. The boy had nearly launched himself at him.

Luke smiled widely and said, "I beat you Merlin! I won!"

Merlin walked up to them and said, "Very good Luke. You did beat me."

"Were you two were having a race then?" Arthur asked. Luke nodded happily.

Arthur smiled at this. Luke had been at the castle for a few weeks now and despite the nightmares that still haunted him, Luke was a happy child. Telling him that his parents were dead was not a good conversation but Arthur knew it had to be done. There had been a few tears but since he was so young, Luke didn't really understand.

"I bet I can beat you too Arthur!" Luke said grinning.

Arthur looked at him and said, "Oh really?" With that Arthur turned Luke upside down and started to tickle his sides. Luke's laughter echoed around the street and people smiled as they past. Their Crown Prince had shown more human side of himself to them all in the past few weeks without even knowing it.

The little boy had begun to follow him around and it was a comical sight to see such a small child hurrying to keep up with a grown man. But Arthur always seemed to turn around to make sure he was still there. That only made the people of Camelot like him more. It was becoming the usual to see the Prince, his servant and this boy walking together.

"I told you he was good with him," Arthur heard Merlin say. Arthur looked up to see Gwen standing beside Merlin.

"Arthur, will you please put him the right way around before he gets sick!" Gwen asked.

Arthur grinned and put Luke the right way setting him on the ground. The people who had been watching were slightly confused at a prince following a maid's request but they had heard that Gwen knew the prince personally since she working in the castle.

"Hello Gwen!" Luke said waving at her.

Gwen smiled and said, "Hello Luke. Are you keeping Merlin and Arthur in line then?" Luke nodded a cheeky smile on his face.

Arthur was looking at Gwen and then Merlin said "Weren't you going to patrol Arthur?"

Arthur looked at Merlin and then said, "Oh right, yes I was."

"But can Gwen come with us?" Luke asked.

Arthur looked down at Luke and said, "Who said you were coming? It isn't a walk you know."

"Actually it is really," Merlin put in.

"Ya, so we can all go for a walk!" Luke said. He grabbed Gwen's hand and he pulled her slightly to walk down the street. Merlin followed after them and Arthur sighed before hurrying after them.

**-A few days later-**

Arthur leaned against one of the stone pillars in the courtyard. Luke was sitting down on a step beside him, watching as the horses were led into the courtyard. He watched them with fascination and Arthur smiled at his happy face.

"You two seem to be having fun." Arthur turned to his right when he heard this voice and smiled when he saw Gwen standing there.

"Luke likes the horses. He keeps asking me to teach him how- and I quote- "to stay on without falling off them like Merlin.""

Gwen smiled slightly and replied, "Well you should. I bet he could be very good horses."

Arthur nodded frowning slightly.

Gwen, worried about his change in mood, asked, "Is everything alright?"

Arthur sighed, looking at her questioning face and said, "People seem to have this idea that I'm looking after him, that I'm like his guardian or something."

Arthur turned to look at Luke who had gotten up and was edging towards the archway that the horses were going through.

Arthur whistled sharply, making Luke turn to look at him. "Get back here. You could get hurt if you get in the way," Arthur said making Luke hurry back to where he was standing.

Gwen smiled slightly and said, "Well his guardian is kind of what you are. He looks up to you."

Arthur sighed and looked at her. "If he looks up to me then what if I let him down?"

"You can't think like that Arthur," Gwen insisted placing her hand on his arm.

"You are a great man and I cannot think of a better man for Luke to look up to!"

Arthur glanced down at her hand on his arm and then back up at her face. She held his gaze for a few moments and then dropped her hand, realizing that they were in public.

"Gwen?"

Gwen and Arthur looked Luke and the boy said, "Can you go for another walk with me and Arthur?"

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other and Gwen said, "If you're not too busy?"

"No!" Arthur said immediately, "No, I think we can all do with a walk."

Luke smiled and stood up. Arthur held his arm out to Gwen and after a slight hesitation she linked her arm with his. The three of them walked out of the courtyard.

**-Later-**

Arthur sighed slightly and he folded his arms on the table in front of him.

Somehow the walk had turned had ended up at Gwen's house and Luke said he was feeling tiered and asked could he sit down for a while. Gwen let them straight in and gave Luke a glass of water while Arthur insisted that they had to leave soon. That was a good few hours ago and Luke had fallen asleep on Gwen's lap.

She softly stroked his hair and hummed to him quietly. Arthur felt a small smile come to his face.

Why could it always be like this? Sure he had had a dream or two about Gwen and himself, married and with children but Luke wasn't their child. But sitting there watching them, Arthur let himself think. Just for a moment, just for a few minutes, that this was a time to remember and lock away in his mind. A moment where he felt completely happy.

"Arthur?" Arthur snapped out of his daze at the sound of Gwen's voice and he said, "Yes?"

Gwen smiled slightly and said, "You should be getting back to the castle, you know."

Arthur nodded and stood up saying, "Yes of course."

With that he reached over and took Luke from Gwen's arms. Both of them walked to the door and Arthur said, "Would you like to come with me to bring Luke to the castle? I can walk you back?"

Gwen hesitated and then nodded. Arthur smiled widely and the two of them walked out of the house, closing the door firmly behind them and walked towards the castle.

**-A few minutes later-**

Gwen opened the door to Merlin's room quietly and spotted the bed pushed against the wall opposite Merlin's bed, which was occupied by Merlin himself.

She and Arthur crept in and walked towards the small bed. Gwen pulled back the covers and Arthur placed Luke down on it. Pulling the blanket over the small boy, Gwen brushed back some stray blonde hairs from his face and smiled slightly. Arthur took her hand and gestured towards the door. Gwen nodded and she and Arthur walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

As soon as the door was closed the two boys in the room sat up straight in their beds.

"How did it go?" Merlin whispered.

Luke grinned and said, "Brilliant! We went for another walk and then I said I got tiered and we went to Gwen's house for a long time. And then I pretended to be asleep and now Arthur's walking her home!"

Merlin had to be impressed at the boy's ability to say a speech like that without taking a breath till he finished.

"I like this matchmaking thing!" Luke said. Merlin had to agree and hoped that it worked.

"What shall we do next?" Luke asked excited.

"I'm not sure," Merlin said, "Any ideas?"

Luke thought for a moment and then said, "We could lock them in a room together?"

Merlin shook his head, "No Arthur would just brake the door down thinking they were being attacked and then Gwen would roll her eyes and tell him to pick the door off the floor."

"So what can we do?" Luke sighed. Merlin shrugged, "Let's just see how it goes."

**-A few weeks later-**

Merlin walked down the hallway, the candles on the wall lighting the corridor. He walked towards Arthur's room, having been summoned right before he was about to go to bed.

Luke wasn't in his bed either but Merlin had gotten used to this. Luke would go to bed before Merlin and Gauis, have a nightmare and then walk to Arthur's room. It didn't even matter that Luke had his own bed or that Merlin and Gauis were in the next room, he went to see Arthur. Gauis had been giving him a drink that was supposed to help with the nightmares but it only made Luke very drowsy before he went to bed and the nightmare still came.

Merlin reached Arthur's door and knocked. After hearing Arthur say, "Come in," Merlin opened the door.

He looked in and saw Arthur sitting on a bench beside the fire with Luke sitting beside him asleep.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin said, "Is everything alright?"

Arthur sighed and said, "Luke told me about his nightmare. The one he has every night."

"What about it?" Merlin said.

"It has monsters in it," Arthur said, "Monsters yelling and screaming. Monsters that just appear and start killing everyone around him. His parents yelling at him to hide and the sounds of people dieing are all around him."

Merlin sighed and said, "The nightmare is of the day his parents died."

Arthur nodded and said, "I'm that nightmare Merlin. I'm that monster. The knights are as well."

Merlin frowned, "You can't think like that Arthur."

Arthur sighed and looked down at Luke. He looked back up at Merlin and said, "His parents pushed him into the tent and told him to stay there when we first attacked. He didn't look out and because he was scared he doesn't recognise that I and the knights are the monsters. And he can't know until I am ready to tell him."

Merlin sighed and replied, "I won't say anything. But one day he may remember Arthur."

Arthur nodded and said, "Yes I know. But not now."

**-A year later-**

"Are you sure he should be here sire?" Arthur looked up at Sir Leon's voice.

They were in the middle of training and him and his knights were all out on the training field. Arthur looked over to see where Sir Leon was pointing and saw Luke sitting on the grass beside Merlin at the edge of the training field.

"He'll be fine," Arthur said turning back to Sir Leon, "He's not causing any trouble."

But Luke did prove to be a distraction. He would clap and laugh when any of the knights would win a sparing match and of course the knights lapped up the praise. One or two of them even bowed to Luke when he clapped.

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "You are here to train! Not entertain a five year old!"

The knights went back to their training and Arthur walked towards Merlin and Luke.

"My knights are here to train not for you to clap at!" Arthur said to Luke.

Luke bit his lip and said, "Sorry Arthur."

Merlin mumbled to Arthur, "You know he thinks the world of you. Don't be too hard on him."

Arthur sighed and looked at Luke who was still sitting down on the grass. "Alright just behave yourself," he said, "Both of you."

Luke laughed as Arthur walked off back to the knights. The training finally finished and the tiered knights walked off to rest.

Arthur turned back to Merlin and Luke. Merlin was now collecting the armour and weapons and Luke was helping him the best he could.

Arthur thought for a moment and then said, "Luke! Come here!"

Luke looked up and hurried towards Arthur. When he reached him Arthur said, "Luke, how would you like me to teach you how to use a sword?"

Luke smiled happily and Merlin sighed. "Great! Teach the five year old how to use a dangerous weapon. Why do I feel like I'm going to be the target?"

Arthur glared at him and said, "He's only a kid. I'll start him on something easy first like a wooden sword. And yes, you are going to be the target. Luke will need to practise."

Luke turned to Merlin and said, "Sorry Uncle Merlin."

Merlin grinned and said, "It's alright Luke. I'm used to it." Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin shrugged his shoulders at Luke.

After a while, Arthur couldn't pick an exact time when he got used to Luke.

Actually maybe 'got used to' isn't the best term for it. He just doesn't understand how this boy that he found in the forest suddenly became a part of his life. Also he's not exactly sure when everyone started to 'get used to' Luke as well.

The knights thought he was their new student and always made time to show him how to fight and how to use various weapons and shields.

Merlin thought of Luke as his sidekick and it was often that he saw Merlin and the boy talking and plotting something or other, sometimes even with Gwen. It usually ended up with Arthur in a rage and Merlin and Luke running away down the corridor.

Gwen and Luke were close, she was almost like a mother to him and he would always find time to see her.

Uther regarded Luke with a cold manner and practically ignored the boy. That was fine with Luke as he didn't much like Uther either.

Even Gaius liked him and gave him various lessons on healing.

In fact most of the people in Camelot knew Luke since he was usually seen with Arthur and Merlin.

But Arthur still couldn't understand how he came to care for the boy so much. He guessed that he felt responsible for him since he had no one else in the world.

And it was really the little things that took Arthur by surprise. Like when he saw Luke's shirt had a rip in and he sent it to get mended. Or like how he lectured the boy to not get in the way of the knights when they were training in case he got hurt.

Of course the moment that stood out for him was when he was walking through the town one day with Luke. It was a busy street and Arthur turned round to tell Luke to keep up only to see that he wasn't there. Panic hit him in that moment and he looked around widely.

Then he caught sight of Luke standing by a stall looking at some flowers. Arthur had quickly walked up to him and had proceeded to tell him off for walking off. Then Luke had pointed at the flowers and asked if he thought Gwen would like one. Arthur could hardly keep the grin from his face.

**-Four years later-**

"WHERE IS HE?"

Gwen visibly jumped at Arthur's loud voice.

It echoed around the throne room and everyone looked between Uther who was sitting on the throne and Arthur who had just stormed through the doors of the Main Hall.

Gwen looked at Arthur, dressed in his chain mail and his sword on his belt. She had never seen him so furious at his father before.

Merlin had though. Merlin was having flashbacks of when Arthur had found out about his birth. Arthur was not as angry now as he was back then but he was close.

Uther looked at Arthur and said, "The boy has been sent back to his people. That is where he belongs."

Arthur frowned at him and shouted, "He belongs here! He has been living in Camelot for five years and he has settled in well. You have never had a problem with him before!"

Uther stood up and replied, "You have gotten too attached to him! Not only you but also your knights, your servant, even that maid that always seems around!"

"Her name is Gwenevere! She has been a servant in the castle for years and was Morgana's maid for most of them!"

Arthur's temper was rising now. Not only had Uther sent Luke away, he had also insulted Gwen and that certainly didn't go down well with Arthur.

"The boy is with the druids in the forest and I would be happy if I were you. I showed the druids mercy by not arresting them on the spot!" Uther said.

Arthur turned from his father and looked at his knights. "All of you get your horses and be ready to leave in a few moments. We will search that forest until we find him!"

The knights nodded and walked out of the hall. Arthur turned back to see a shocked look on his father's face.

"You are openly disobeying my orders?" Uther said.

Arthur replied, "Yes! Luke has no magic! You know that! You have basically thrown him to strangers!"

With that Arthur strode out of the hall. Merlin and Gwen quickly followed after him. They made their way out to the courtyard to where the knights were waiting with the horses.

The knights mounted their horses and Merlin gladly took the horse that was offered to him. Arthur mounted his own horse but stopped when he heard Gwen say, "And what about me?"

Arthur looked down to see Gwen standing beside his horse and he realized that she was wearing a shirt and trousers instead of her usual dress.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't really think I'm going to stay here while you go looking for him?"

Arthur smiled slightly holding out his arm. Gwen took his arm and he pulled her onto his horse behind him.

"Let's go!" Arthur yelled and the group set out towards the forest.

**-A few hours later-**

It was getting dark and they still hadn't found Luke. They had tied up the horses and were now setting out on foot, trying to find the druid's camp. Worry and fear for the nine year old filled Arthur's mind and he continued to search for the boy.

"Sire!" a voice hissed.

Arthur turned to see Sir Leon waving him over to where he was standing. Arthur signalled for the knights to stay back slightly and called Gwen and Merlin forward.

They crept up to Sir Leon who then pointed downwards. Arthur realized that they were standing at the top of a small cliff and down at the bottom of the cliff, stood Luke and another man.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and whispered to Sir Leon, "Get the knights and follow me."

Sir Leon nodded and Arthur, Gwen and Merlin slowly made their way to Luke and the man. "I hope he's alright," Gwen whispered.

They walked up, with Luke's back to them, and Arthur drew his sword. The man looked up as the knights did the same and Arthur called, "Luke!"

Luke stiffened and slowly turned around. Arthur frowned at the tears that streaked the boy's young face and he shouted to the man, "What did you do?"

The man replied, "I just told him the truth of what happened to his parents. It is a story known by us druids and I thought he should hear it. He is a druid and must come with me to learn."

Arthur looked at Luke and said, "Luke-."

"You killed them," Luke choked out, "You killed my parents."

Arthur shook his head and replied, "No Luke. It wasn't me! But I am so sorry!"

"That's why you were there that day!" Luke said, "You were there to kill them all! You're a monster!" Luke shot forward and started to hit Arthur on the chest saying "Monster!" over and over again.

Arthur saw that he was still crying and he grabbed Luke's arms. Luke looked at him and Arthur said, "I am so sorry."

Luke sobbed and pulled his arms out of Arthur's grasp. He ran past him and Merlin said, "I've got him," before running after Luke.

Arthur nodded and turned back to the druid. "Luke has no magic left. He grew out of it when he was younger."

The druid frowned and said, "Then he is no use to me." Without warning the druid yelled out an incantation. A bright flash and he was gone.

Arthur sighed and was pretty sure he heard one of his knights say, "I think the flash was a little much," but he really didn't care about the druid.

Gwen walked up to him and took his hand. "Don't worry about Luke. Give him time to calm down."

"He just found out I played a part in his parents' death. He's going to need a little more then time."

Gwen sighed and said, "Be there for him Arthur. You have been like a brother to him for all these years. That has to count for something."

Arthur nodded and he and Gwen walked back towards the horses with the knights. He saw that Merlin was already there talking to Luke.

Luke caught sight of them and he said something to Merlin. Merlin glanced at Arthur and then back at Luke nodding. Luke turned to Merlin's horse and pulled himself up on it. Luke quickly urged the horse forward and galloped off. Arthur turned to a knight and said, "Stay with him!" The knight nodded getting onto his horse and following Luke.

Arthur walked up to Merlin and asked, "What did he say?"

"He's going back to the castle. He needs time to think," Merlin said.

Arthur sighed and Gwen said, "I think we should all go back to Camelot. It's getting late."

Everyone climbed onto the horses, Merlin having to walk. They reached the castle and Arthur quickly made his way to his chambers.

Gwen and Merlin followed him and Merlin mumbled to the maid, "He's very worried isn't he?"

Gwen nodded, "Yes, he is. You know Luke is like a little brother to him and doesn't like seeing him so upset."

Merlin sighed and kept walking.

Arthur threw open the doors of his chambers and sighed. He stopped suddenly when he saw Luke sitting in front of the fire. Gwen and Merlin came inside the room but when they saw Luke, the two of them quietly left.

Arthur walked forward and sat down beside Luke. They sat in silence for a moment before Luke asked, "Were you the one that killed my parents?"

Arthur replied, "No. I tried to find out who it was but many of my men didn't even remember their opponent's faces clearly. That's what's happens when you're fighting."

Luke nodded and then said, "Will you tell what happened that day?"

Arthur looked at him and then back at the fire. He cleared his throat and told him. Told him of his father's orders, of reaching the valley and starting to fight. He left out as much of the gory details as possible and when he finished the story he looked at Luke.

Luke had fresh tears in his eyes and they started to drop down his face. Arthur wrapped and arm around his shoulders and Luke started to sob. "I have regretted that day for a long time and I am so sorry that you lost your parents," Arthur said.

Luke nodded tears still coming. Arthur looked up when he heard the door opening and he saw Gwen poking her head in.

"I am sorry Arthur but-."

"Gwenevere," Arthur said, "Please come here."

She didn't need to be told twice so she hurried over to them and wrapped her arms around Luke. He hugged her back and Gwen rubbed a hand up and down his back. It's ok," she told him, "It's alright."

Arthur looked at them both and a small smile came to his lips. Gwen looked up and their eyes locked. She gave him a small smile and continued to comfort Luke.

**-Five years later-**

Gwen smiled happily as she passed through the archway into the castle's courtyard. She looked around the courtyard soon catching sight of her three favourite boys. Arthur and Merlin seemed to be arguing about something while Luke seemed to be keeping them from hitting each other.

As Gwen got closer to them fourteen year old Luke caught sight of her and punched both Arthur and Merlin in the arm to get their attention.

The two of them looked up to see Gwen coming towards them and Merlin pushed Arthur forward. Arthur looked between Merlin and Luke who gave him encouraging looks.

Arthur turned to Gwen and said, "Um hello, Gwenevere!"

Gwen smiled slightly at him and said, "Hello Arthur. Is everything ok because you seem worried?"

Arthur nodded quickly and said, "Um, yes, yes, everything's fine. I was wondering actually if, um…if you would-."

Luke, seeing Arthur was once again nervous around Gwen, said, "He was wondering if you wanted to join him for dinner!"

Gwen was taken aback slightly but then smiled and said, "Yes, I would. But the king-."

"The King has gone visiting to a neighbouring kingdom for a few days," Arthur said, "I will be very busy attending to his duties when he was away but I have made some time this evening…if you want to have dinner with me?"

Gwen smiled and said, "I would love to."

A wide smile came over Arthur's face and Gwen said, "Well I must be going. Gauis is expecting me."

Arthur nodded and watched as Gwen walked off.

"You can face a huge, terrifying monster but can't ask her dinner! I thought I was going to have to suggest that you two 'go on a walk' again!"

Arthur turned to Luke and Merlin and frowned at Luke's comment. "When you find a girl you like then you'll see what I go through."

**-Seven years later-**

Arthur still wasn't used to having the crown on his head. He had seen it worn by his father for some many years and now that Uther had passed away, it belonged to him.

He had been King for only a few months when he announced that Gwen was to be his wife and the Queen. The people, although a little shocked at first, were happy about their new Queen. Many of them had an idea though after seeing Gwen with Arthur, wither they were talking or even just being near each other.

He had been King for a year when Merlin told him that he was a sorcerer. Arthur told him that he had known for a while, ever since he saw him take out a bandit with magic. There was only so many times that he could be unconscious while Merlin was using magic.

The magic ban was lifted and instead of repressing magic, Arthur had created a peace treaty with the druids and also let Merlin teach people how to control their magic.

Most of Merlin's students were children, who were taught how to use magic for good. Most of them grew out of their magic, like Luke, while the remainder of them became healers with the druids or went back to their everyday lives. There were only a handful of students but enough to keep Merlin busy, along with his duties of the King's adviser.

But it was when Merlin was in his second year of teaching magic that he came across Kate. Kate showed great promise in magic and Merlin couldn't put her in a category like his other students. She didn't see any versions of the future like Morgana but she showed the same type of talent that both Morgana and Merlin showed and although her power was no where near Merlin's, it was above average. So Arthur gave Merlin permission to have Kate as his assistant and his main student.

Arthur had been King for three years when he made another change from his father's reign. He knighted a man who wasn't of noble blood.

Arthur watched with Gwen at his side as a twenty one year old Luke stood up in front of them. The scrawny little four year old had grown into a tall, well built young man that was now wearing the crest of Camelot on his knights clothes.

"You will be a fine knight," Arthur said to him proudly. In a lower voice he said to Luke, "You should be anyway; I was the one who trained you."

Luke smiled widely and the crowd clapped. Arthur, Gwen and Merlin stepped forward to congratulate Luke.

But Kate got there first. She bounced up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. She let go and Luke's face went slightly red. "Well done Luke!" she said happily.

Luke smiled at her and looked to see Arthur grinning at him. Kate turned to Merlin and Luke whispered to Arthur, "I know what you were talking about now."

Arthur frowned for a moment and then smiled. "Don't worry Luke. I'm sure you'll get the courage to ask her to dinner too."

Luke grinned back and accepted a hug from Gwen.

It was only later after the feast when everything had quieted down, that Arthur managed to get a quiet word with Luke. They, along with Gwen, Kate and Merlin were walking along the battlements looking at the stars.

Arthur walked beside Luke and said, "I am proud of you, you know?"

Luke smiled slightly and replied, "Thank you. And if it matters, I am glad that you are the one that found me that day." Thankfully Luke's nightmares of that certain day had stopped when he was about fourteen.

Arthur threw an arm around his shoulders and said, "But I should tell you that you have been like an annoying little brother half the time!"

Luke laughed and replied, "Good! I thought I was lacking in the annoying department."

Arthur shook his head and said, "Nope. You're just as good at annoying me as Merlin."

"Come on you two!" Kate called and the two men looked up to see the others standing a little way off.

They caught up and Luke went to stand beside Kate and Merlin, the latter was pointing out some constellations in the sky.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist and she looked up at him. The moon light shone down on her face and in Arthur's eyes she looked even more beautiful.

"Are you happy?" she asked him.

Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes I'm happy."

Suddenly a loud bang and the sound of Merlin saying "Oh no."

Arthur sighed and looked at Gwen. Gwen smiled and said, "Calm down."

Merlin turned to them, after looking over the side of the battlement at the unconscious guard below, and said, "That wasn't entirely my fault!"

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said, trying not to grin as Kate, Luke and Gwen laughed.


End file.
